


Fight for survival

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:43:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: What started out as a quiet day, became a horror story that you only see on TV.....





	1. Let's celebrate!

What started out as a quiet day, became a horror story that you only see on TV……

We celebrated my birthday; all my dear friends and family were there. Max and Archie are twins, who I have known since high school. Jack and Simon (my secret crush) are brothers and are family friends. Amelia, Amy, Sarah and Jane are my neighbours, who live next door to me. Omi, is my grandmother, who I love dearly. 

We are all gathered around the dining room table, ready to eat the cake, when there was a knock on the door. Jack gets up and opens the door, returning moments later.  
“It was just some beggar, asking for money.”  
He returns to his seat and I cut the cake, handing a piece to each person. We ate the cake as I opened my presents. After all the presents were opened, I thanked everyone with a big hug.  
“Thank you, guys, I love my presents.”  
I give them a big smile and as I was about to go and talk to Simon, who I have had a crush on for many years, there was another knock at the door. I get up and open the door, another beggar was there, but he looked different. He looked blankly at me; his eyes were glazed over.  
“I’m sorry, but I have nothing to give you.”  
As I tried to close the door, the beggar grabbed my arm and tried to bite me, luckily, I managed to escape his reach and close the door. I go back to the group; Amelia looks at me.  
“Is everything okay, Isabella?”  
“Yeah. The beggar just tried to bite me. He didn’t manage, but he was close.”  
“Why would he try to bite you?”  
“I have no idea, but he didn’t look normal. His eyes were glazed over, almost zombie like.”  
“That’s impossible, zombies only exist in movies.”  
“I hope so.”  
Little did we know, that zombies were real and existed in real life.


	2. Max and Archie leave

As we continued to celebrate my birthday, Max and Archie wanted to go out and buy a few more things for me. Max walks up to me.  
“Hey Isabella, Archie and I are just going to go out and grab a few things. We will be back shortly.”  
“Okay, no worries.”  
With a quick hug, I let Max and Archie go out shopping. I see them to the door.  
“Be careful, you never know who is out there.”  
“We will.”  
Max and Archie walk through the door and I close it behind them, before walking back and joining the group.  
When they haven’t returned a few hours later, I began to worry.  
“Has anyone heard from Max or Archie?”  
A chorus of ‘no’ followed.  
“They have been gone quite a long time, they should have been back by now.”  
I began pacing the room, thinking about what could have happened to them. I tried calling their phones, but they didn’t pick up.  
“I hope that nothing has happened to them.”  
Amy walked up to me and hugged me, hoping that it would calm me but the only thing that would calm me was knowing that Max and Archie were okay and back at the house.


	3. A call from Max

After hours of worrying, I finally received a call from Max.  
“Max, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, we just ran into some trouble, we had to find a hiding place and stay quiet. It seems like people are turning into zombies.”  
“How can that be? Zombies only exist in movies.”  
“That’s what I thought too, until I ran into one and took off running.”  
“Are you and Archie okay?”  
“Yeah, we are fine. It might take a while until we are back at the house.”  
“I understand. Be careful out there, if we are dealing with zombies then we have to be on the lookout and stay away from them.”  
“Yeah, I figured that. Archie and I will stay at out hideout for a little while longer, I saw a few zombies outside a few hours ago, they might still be there.”  
“Okay, be careful. See you back at the house.”  
“Understood, see you then.”  
Max hung up the phone and I walked back to the group.  
“Hey guys, Max and Archie are okay. They ran into trouble and had to find a hideout, apparently we are dealing with zombies.”  
The group exchanged worried looks, Amelia stood up.  
“Zombies aren’t real.  
“Well, apparently they are.”  
I sat down with the group and tried to relax, Max and Archie were on their way back home.


	4. Finally back

A couple of hours later, there was a knock on the door and Jack went to open the door, luckily it was only Max and Archie. They were finally back at the house.  
“Thank god that you are back!”  
I walked over to them and hugged them. I could finally relax, now that they were at home.   
“Us too, we were worried that the zombies would have gotten you guys by now.”  
“Don’t worry, we are okay.”  
“Good.”  
Max and Archie sat down at the table and everyone seemed to relax a bit, knowing that Max and Archie are back. Max and Archie told us what happened, and it seemed that the situation was worse than we thought, they were maybe two dozen zombies on our street, and many more on the way from the shops.  
“That doesn’t sound good, it seems unlikely that we will be leaving the house anytime soon. We will have to make our food last for as long as we can, we don’t want to leave the house unless we have too.”  
Simon spoke to the group.  
“I agree with Isabella, we will have to stick together if we want to survive this. First things first, we need to figure out a way to block the widows.”  
“Maybe we could find some stuff around the house, or up in the attic.”  
“Sounds great, Sarah. Could you, Amelia and Jane handle that?”  
All three girls nod and get up to search the attic.  
“Great. While they do that, who could do inventory, to see how much food we have?”  
Omi put up her hand and went inside to grab pen and paper, before beginning to do the inventory.


	5. Where's Amy?

While everyone was completing their jobs, I noticed that Amy was nowhere to be found. I walked around the house and asked everyone if they had seen her.  
“Hey guys, did you see Amy anywhere?”  
“No, where is she?”  
“I don’t know. I wanted to ask for her help with something, but she is nowhere to be found.”  
“That’s not good, considering our circumstances.”  
“Yes, I know. We need to find her.”  
“We do, I’ll help you find her.”  
Jack got up and we walked around the house, searching everywhere to find Amy. As Jack and I were searching the house, we heard a bloodcurdling scream from outside. We ran to the window and looked out, to see Amy surrounded by zombies. The zombies were slowly making their way towards Amy, pushing her into a corner. I ran to the door, but Jack pulled me back.  
“Don’t. There is nothing that you can do for her.”  
“But I can at least try!”  
“How?! We have no weapons, are you going to fight them barehanded?”  
I thought about it for a second and Jack was right. We had no weapons to protect ourselves with and running out there with no weapons would be deadly.  
“You’re right. It’s probably not a good idea to go out there barehanded.”  
Jack nodded and we made our way back to the group, to inform them of the news.  
“Bad news, Amy is dead. She left the house and the zombies got to her.”  
“Yikes, I’m so sorry Isabella.”  
Amelia got up and hugged me. Jane spoke up.  
“Why did she leave the house?”  
“I have no idea. There was no reason for her to leave the house. She was supposed to help with blocking the windows.”  
“She did, but then she saw wood outside and thought it was safe to go and grab them.”  
“She should have checked her surroundings before going out there.”  
“She should have, but now she’s dead.”  
I looked down at the ground as tears rolled down my cheeks.


	6. Supply run

After a weeks, as the food slowly began to runout, we had to leave the house to get more.  
“So, how are we going to do this?”  
“We need to stick together, I say, that we all go.”  
“Strength in numbers, but it also makes us a target since we are such a big group.”  
“We just need to keep an eye on our backs, and we will be okay.”  
“I hope so. I don’t want to lose anyone.”  
“You won’t.”  
“Okay, let’s go. We have backpacks in the attic.”  
“I will go and get them!”  
Omi gets up and collects the backpacks from the attic before handing one to everyone.  
“It’s good to keep backpacks, you never know when you will need them.”  
“Exactly. Is everyone ready?”  
Everyone nods and we leave the house. We look around and when the coast was clear, we set off. We walk down the street, being careful to avoid big groups of zombies. We look around us as we walked, keeping an eye on all sides. 

We managed to get to the shop without losing anyone.   
“Okay, grab long life things, like cans or dried foods.”  
Everyone walked around the shop and grabbed all that they can hold in their backpacks. Once everyone had their backpacks full, we left the shop and made our way to the house.   
As we were close to the house, a zombie surprised us and grabbed Max before biting him on the shoulder, Max screamed in pain and collapsed to the ground.   
“No, Max!”  
Archie screamed and tried to get to Max, but we all held him back. We didn’t want to lose anyone else.  
“Archie, there is nothing that you can do for him, let’s go!”  
With all our strength, we pulled Archie away from his twin.   
We arrive back at the house and Archie ran inside, away from the group. I ran after him and found him, in the spare room, crying his eyes out.  
“Hey…”  
I walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. I opened my arms and Archie hugged me, he cried into my shoulder.  
“Shhhh.”  
“He’s gone, Isabella. Right before my eyes!”  
“I know, I saw it too.”  
“My own twin! Why did it have to be him?!”  
“I don’t know.”  
Archie hugged me tighter and continued to cry into my shoulder. I held Archie and gently stroked his back. When Archie had calmed down, we walked back to the group.  
“Is Archie okay?”  
“As okay as he is going to get, after watching his twin die.”  
“It will be hard for him, from now on.”  
“Yeah, it will be.”  
We packed all of our supplies away and settled down for the night.


	7. Archie leaves

The following morning, when everyone was awake, I noticed that Archie was not there. I walked to the spare room and knocked on the door, when Archie didn’t answer, I stepped inside. I found the room empty, and a note on the bed. Archie had left in the middle of the night, and he would be dead by now, with all those zombies in the streets.   
“Archie, why did you have to do that?”  
I whispered under my breath and sighed before walking back outside to the group.  
“Archie left during the night.”  
“Why?”  
“After yesterday, I don’t blame him. He should have stayed though; he shouldn’t have left.”  
“We need to go find him.”  
“No point, if he left last night, he would be dead by now. There are way too many zombies out there, he wouldn’t have survived the night.”  
“I suppose that you are right.”  
I nod and sit down at the table; I hang my head and cry.


	8. The need for weapons

The following morning, as I made my way to the group, I noticed that they were planning something.  
“What are you guys doing?”  
“We need weapons, we need to protect ourselves in case the zombies manage to get inside the house.”  
“Where are we going to get weapons from?”  
“That’s what we are trying to figure out.”  
I sit down at the table and listened to the conversation.  
“Does anyone know where we could get weapons from?”  
No one spoke up, until I had an idea.  
“I might know where to get some weapons. My dad always used to take me there.”  
“Great, could you lead us there?”  
Everyone looked at me and I nodded.  
“We would have to take the car, if it still works.”  
“Sounds like a plan. Let’s go.”  
Sarah got up and looked at me, I got up and lead the way out of the house. At the gate, I checked the surroundings before unlocking the car and everyone quickly got in.  
“Okay, where are we going?”  
“Just let me drive and I will get us there.”  
I turned the key and hoped that the car would start and luckily, it started. I pulled out onto the road and started the drive. As I drove, I noticed that there were more zombies than I had first imagined. Jane turned on the radio and we listened to the news, the police were handing out weapons and ammunitions to the survivors, so that they could protect themselves. We listened out for the location and I decided to drive there instead, so we could get our weapons.  
“Okay, change of plans, we can get ammunition and weapons from there. It is closer than where I intended to go.”  
“Sounds great.”  
I drove to the location and saw the mass of survivors trying to get weapons and ammunition. We all got out of the car and made our way to the line. As it was our turn, we were handed a shotgun and two boxes of ammunition for the weapon. We made our way to the car and all of us got in.  
“I hope that all of you know how to use a shotgun.”  
“How hard can it be, just point and shoot, right?”  
“No Jack, it’s not so easy. First, you have to load the weapon, then you have to aim at where you want to shoot and then you have to pull the trigger. I will go though it all once we get home, my dad showed it to me a few times.”  
I started the engine and drove back to the house.


	9. Weapons training

Once we arrived back at the house, we all sat in the living room and I showed everyone how to load their weapons and how to shoot it. Once I was sure that everyone had it under control, I spoke up.  
“Okay, now that you all know how to load and shoot your weapon, what do you have to remember?”  
“Always keep the weapon with you.”  
“That’s right, Amelia. And?”  
“Don’t waste ammunition.”  
“Another great point, Sarah. Anything else?”  
“Always aim before shooting.”  
“Good, Jack. What else?”  
“Keep spare ammunition with you.”  
“That’s a must, always. Good job, Jane.”  
“We also need to make sure that the weapon is clean, so it doesn’t jam.”  
“That’s a very good point, Simon. If your weapon is dirty then it will most likely jam, I know that we may not get the chance to clean our weapons regularly but when you get the chance, use it to clean your weapon. Should I show you how to do it?”  
Everyone nodded and I sat down to show them how to dissemble their weapon, so that it can be cleaned, and how to assemble it afterwards. Everyone successfully managed to dissemble, clean and assemble their weapons.


	10. Another supply run

Now that we had our weapons and ammunitions, we could protect ourselves when we had to leave the house to gather supplies. As we were at the store, we were surprised by a large group of zombies.  
“Everyone look out, remember, shoot at the head!”  
Everyone took aim and started shooting at the zombies. The zombies were making their way towards us, but we kept shooting them down, just as we thought we had shot them all, another wave came, and we were forced back into the store. What we didn’t know was that, in the back of the store, more zombies were making their way towards us. As we slowly backed away from the zombies in front of us, we were also slowly making our way to the zombies behind us.   
“Isabella, be careful. There are more zombies behind us.”  
“Thanks Simon.”  
I turned around and started shooting at the zombies behind us, luckily it was only a small group and we managed to kill them all. Now, we had an escape route.  
“Quick, back to the car!”  
I continued to shoot at the zombies, everyone managed to get out except Jane, who tripped and was caught by the zombies. There was no way of saving her, so I turned and ran back to the car.  
“Jane tripped; I couldn’t save her.”  
“I’m sorry, Isabella.”  
Simon said, and placed a hand on my shoulder. I took his hand and gave it a quick squeeze before starting the car and driving back home.


	11. A big surprise

As we drove back to the house, we didn’t know that a big surprise waited there.  
I park the car and we all make our way into the house. The first thing I notice is a trail of blood on the floor.  
“Guys, look.”  
I point down to the trail of blood, everyone was on high alert. We ready our guns and slowly make our way into the house. As we enter the house, we follow the blood trail and find, to our surprise, Archie. He had a serious wound on his torso, he was holding a rag onto it.  
“Oh my god, what happened?!’”  
I run to him and grab his hand. He was very pale, due to the massive amount of blood that he had lost.  
“Please tell me that it’s not a bite….”  
“It’s not. I fell out of a tree and onto a big branch, went straight through me.”  
“Ouch. Let Simon have a look at it, he might be able to help.”  
Simon walked over to us and knelt down in front of Archie. Simon took the rag away and looked at the wound.  
“It looks like it needs stitches.”  
Simon gets up and collects everything he needs and returns to Archie to sew his wound.


	12. A talk with Archie

A short while later, Simon came out of the room and we all looked at him.  
“He will be alright; he needs to rest now. He had lost a lot of blood.”  
I stood up and walked over to Simon.  
“Thank you, Simon. Can I go see him?”  
“Of course.”  
I nod at him and walk into the other room, where Archie now lay in the bed.  
“Hey Isabella.”  
“Hey Archie. How are you feeling?”  
“Sore.”  
“I’m not surprised. What were you doing climbing a tree anyway?”  
“I was followed by a group of zombies, I barely managed to outrun them and climb the tree. When they left, I wanted to climb down but instead I kind of fell down and onto a branch. Like I said, it went straight through me.”  
“I’m glad that you are now okay.”  
“Yeah, me too. Where did you get those weapons from?”  
“The police were handing out weapons and ammunition, thought they might be useful.”  
“They will be, I’m sure of it.”  
“Yeah. Did you manage to acquire a weapon?”  
“Yeah, it’s small but it does the trick. It’s in there.”  
He points to a backpack; I pick it up and look inside. I see a small revolver inside, with boxes of spare bullets.  
“It’s no use in the backpack.”  
“I only put it away, once I was safely back at the house. I have a holster for it when I go out.”  
“Well, right now you are not going anywhere, you need to rest up.”  
“I can’t just lay around and do nothing.”  
“We don’t want your stitches to burst. Now, you stay in bed and call if you need anything.”  
Archie sighs and looks at me.  
“You’re probably right.”  
Archie makes himself comfortable and I walk over and fix his blankets.  
“Thank you, Isabella.”  
“Don’t mention it. Try and get some sleep, we will be here if you need anything.”  
I gently ruffle his hair before turning and leaving the room. I gently close the door and turn to look at the group.  
“He is resting now.”  
Omi walks over to me and hugs me.  
“I’m glad that he is home, just like you.”  
“Thanks.”  
I return her hug and smile up at her before walking over to Simon.  
“Hey Simon, can I talk to you for a moment?”  
“Sure.”  
Simon grabs his gun and we walk outside.


	13. Sarah's missing

As the three of us were walking back inside, the first thing I noticed was that Sarah wasn’t in the room.  
“Guys, where’s Sarah?”  
“She left.”  
Jack looked at us, when he saw Simon next to me, he smiled.  
“Good going, brother. You finally got her.”  
“Yeah. I just wish it would have been under better circumstances and not after we had just killed Amelia.”  
I hang my head, tears were filling my eyes. I felt Simon grab my hand and give it a gentle squeeze. I look at him and a tear slides down my face, Simon lifts a hand and wipes the tear away before bending down and giving me a kiss, once we part, I turn back to the group.  
“Back to Sarah. You said that she left, Jack?”  
“Yeah, she saw someone outside and just ran out, we tried to get her back but she didn’t listen to us.”  
“What did she see?”  
“Apparently, it was her brother.”  
“So she ran out to him?”  
“Yeah.”  
“If her brother was a zombie, she would most likely be dead by now.”  
“I agree.”  
Jack nodded. I walked over to the window and looked around, spotting Sarah, dead on the ground.  
“It looks like they got Sarah. I can see her lying on the ground. Looks like it’s only us now.”  
I turn back to the group.  
“While we have a little while, we should probably do inventory and if we need anything, we should probably get it before it gets dark.”  
“I agree, Jack and I will do inventory. Isabella, can you check on Archie?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
I walk into Archie’s room and walk over to him. I sit down at the edge of the bed, he stirs in his sleep.  
“Hey Archie, it’s just me.”  
He slowly opens his eyes and looks at me.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I’m okay, bit sore but I will be okay.”  
“That’s good, we are doing inventory at the moment and we will most likely have to go out and buy some more things.”  
“Okay, is everyone going?”  
“I think that my grandmother will probably stay here to look after you, the rest of us will go.”  
“Sounds good.”  
“Do you need anything from the shopping centre?”  
“Some pain killers would be great.”  
“If I find some, I will get you some.”  
“Thanks.”  
I smile up at him and get up off the bed. I walk out to help with the inventory.


	14. Another death

Simon and I walk to the table and sit down, I decided that now would be the best time to tell him how I feel.  
“First of all, thank you for fixing Archie’s wound.”  
“That’s my job, isn’t it?”  
“Yeah, I suppose so.”  
“What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?”  
“Well, I suppose right now is the best time to say it…”  
“Say what?”  
I take a deep breath before continuing.  
“This is probably going to sound crazy but ever since I have met you, all those years ago, I have developed….”  
Before I could finish, Amelia walks up to us.  
“Hey guys, what are you talking about?”  
I look up at her, angry that she had interrupted us.  
“That is none of your business, this is a private conversation.”  
“But I want to know.”  
As we were talking, we didn’t notice that a zombie had somehow managed to get inside and was making its way towards us at an alarming speed for a zombie. I saw it too late to warn Amelia. The zombie grabs Amelia and bites her on the side of the neck.   
“Amelia!”  
Simon shouts and tries to run to her aid, but she was already transforming. I grab my gun and shoot at the first zombie, successfully taking it down. I see Simon struggling to keep, the now fully transformed, Amelia off him. I take aim and shoot Amelia in the shoulder, giving Simon enough time to gain control and take her down himself.   
“Phew, that was close. Thanks Isabella.”  
“No problem.”  
“Now, what were you saying?”  
“I was saying that, I have developed a huge crush on you over the years and I didn’t know if you felt the same way, so I kept my feelings to myself.”  
“You didn’t have to do that. Haven’t you noticed the way that I look at you? The way I smile, every time you say something funny?”  
“I have to admit, I didn’t really notice.”  
Simon gets up and dusts himself off before walking over to me. He stands in front of me and looks down at me. He lifts a hand and tenderly places it on my cheek before pulling me into a sweet kiss. As Simon and I pulled apart, I saw my grandmother looking at us from the corner of my eye. She starts walking over to us and I wrap my arm around Simon’s waist.  
“Don’t you two make a lovely couple.”  
“Thanks Grandma.”  
I walk over to her and give her a hug before walking over to Simon and wrapping my arms around his waist.


	15. Going on a supply run

As I walk out, I see Jack with a notepad and pen in his hands, writing down everything that Simon told him to. I walk up to Jack and look at the list that he had already compiled.  
“That’s a long list, I didn’t know that we had already gone through so many things.”  
“Well, now that there are only 5 people left, the rations will last a bit longer, but we do need to stock up on these things.”  
“Yeah, okay. Sounds good. When are we leaving?”  
“Well, as soon as we have written everything down, then I suppose we can leave then.”  
“Sure, my grandmother is here to look after Archie while we are gone.”  
“Good idea.”  
“Yeah, I thought so. Well, I’m going to go and grab my things and then I’ll be ready to go.”  
“Okay, we will finish up here and meet you inside.”  
“Sure thing.”  
I give them both a quick nod and went to collect my things.

Once everyone was ready, we met inside.  
“Okay, are you two ready to go?”  
Simon and Jack nodded.  
“Alright, let’s go.”  
The three of us walk outside, we needed to take down a few zombies before climbing into the car. I turn the car on and drive to the shopping centre that we usually go to for supplies, but once we got there, we saw that it was now overrun by zombies.  
“Looks like we aren’t going here anymore.”  
“I agree, let’s find another one.”  
I reverse the car out onto the main road. It took us a while, until we found a new shopping centre. We cautiously get out of the car and look around before making our way inside.   
“Coast looks clear.”  
“Let’s get everything that we need before anything changes.”  
We walk through the shopping centre and quickly find somewhere where we can gather supplies. We fill up our bags and head back to the car, quickly placing our bags into the boot before we get it.   
“Now, let’s get back home.”  
“Yes, let’s.”  
I start the car and we make our way back to the house.


	16. Another death

Once we arrive, we place all of our supplies where they belong and head inside the house. As we enter, my grandmother comes to meet us.  
“Thank god that you are back, Archie is running a very high fever. He is delusional, and he has barely slept.”  
“That’s not good. I will go and give him the medicine that he asked for.”  
I excuse myself and walk into Archie’s room. He was still lying In bed, but he had thrown off the covers and he was drenched in sweat. As soon as I close the door, he looked at me.  
“Isabella, you’re back!”  
“Yes, I’m back.”  
Archie tried to get out of bed, but he ended up falling onto the floor.  
“Easy there, Archie. Let’s get you back into bed so that you can take your medicine.”  
I walk over to him and help him sit back on the bed, I sit down next to him.  
“Here is your medicine.”  
I retrieve the medicine out of my pocket and read the instructions.  
“Okay, pretty simple. Two spoonful’s every 6 hours.”  
I take the medicine out of the box and prepare it. I give one spoonful to Archie before pouring another one and giving it to him.  
“Ugh, horrible taste.”  
“You will get used to it. Now, lie down.”  
He does as he was told, I tuck him in. He grabs hold of my hand.  
“They are coming, Isabella.”  
“Who are coming?”  
“They…The zombies are coming, they are going to eat us all!”  
“Don’t worry, Archie. Nothing is going to happen to us. Try and get some sleep now.”  
“I can’t sleep when I know that I am going to be eaten by zombies.”  
“Archie, calm down. We will be okay.”  
At that moment, I heard my grandmother scream. I run out of the house and see that a zombie had gotten a hold of her and had bitten her arm. I saw that Simon and Jack had their guns on the zombie and my grandmother.  
“Wait!”  
“There’s nothing that you can do for her, Isabella. She’s going to turn and become one of them. We can’t risk it.”  
“She’s my grandmother! I’m not going to let you kill her!”  
“We have to, Isabella. Get out of the way!”  
Simon grabs me and pulls me out of the way as Jack shoots two bullets, one for the zombie, and one for my grandmother. I wrap my arms around Simon as I begin to cry.  
“It had to be done, I’m sorry.”  
I can’t speak, but I nod slightly. Simon wraps his arms around me and whispers in my ear.  
“Let’s go inside, dear.”  
I nod and the three of us walk back inside. As we enter the house, I see that Archie had gotten out of bed and was leaning against the doorframe.  
“What happened? I heard the shots.”  
As I was still unable to talk, Simon answered for me.  
“Isabella’s grandmother was bitten; we had to the right thing and take her down before she turned.”  
“I’m so sorry, Isabella.”  
I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand and look at Archie.  
“Thanks, Archie.”  
I look down at the ground and close my eyes, as tears threatened to fall. I feel Simon wrap his arms around me before we both walked past Archie, into the house.


	17. What's the plan now?

Simon and I are sitting on the edge of the bed, he takes me into his arms and I break down crying. I wrap my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. Simon runs a soothing hand down my back.  
“I can’t believe that she is gone Simon!”  
I manage to say, between sobs.  
“Me neither, it’s terrible.”  
I wipe my eyes and look up at him.  
“But it had to be done, right?”  
“Yes. Otherwise she would have turned and killed all of us.”  
I slowly nod.  
“I suppose you are right.”  
I release him and sit up.  
“So, what’s the plan now?”  
“Survive, that’s the plan.”  
We both look at each other before we get up off the bed and join Archie and Jack outside. They were looking outside, and they had their guns aimed at something. My eyes widened as I saw a huge group of zombies approaching the house and I knew straight away that we were not going to survive. I wrapped my arms around Simon.  
“Hold me, my love. Never let me go. I will see you on the other side.”  
“See you then, my love.”  
I squeeze my eyes shut, as the doors burst open and the hoard of zombies pour in to devour us all.

The end


End file.
